


His Majesty's Three Nights:  A Best Friend's Laughter

by actorsAllusion



Series: His Majesty's Three Nights [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Couch Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 20:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30094491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actorsAllusion/pseuds/actorsAllusion
Summary: Noctis Lucis Caelum is a man of many lovers.  And each lover comes with a different harmony, a different kind of music.  With Prompto Argentum, it's a music of laughter, of easy comfort and love.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: His Majesty's Three Nights [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202990
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	His Majesty's Three Nights:  A Best Friend's Laughter

When you’ve been making out with someone for a while, time eventually starts to come a little unglued, turning a half hour into something that feels a little more like three. Or maybe three hours feels like a half hour. Noctis didn’t know which way time had gone, only that he wasn’t 100% clear on how long he and Prompto had been making out on the couch. Or exactly when their shirts had ended up on the ground. The only thing he was sure about was that at some point, he’d shifted the balance of power and was now on top of Prompto, hot skin pressing against hot skin, one leg hanging nearly off the couch and the other carelessly pressed up into the crotch of Prompto’s jeans. 

Noctis pulled away, just a bit, and Prompto stared up at him with a drunken, half-lidded expression. “What, already tired of me?”  
  
“Hardly.” Noctis said, and playfully tweaked a nipple. It caused Prompto to let out a squeak of pleasure followed by an annoyed growl. For as much game as Prompto talked, he could be hilariously bashful sometimes. It was the kind of thing that made it even more fun to tease him. Which Noctis did by grabbing Prompto’s arms from around his own shoulder and pinning them by the wrists to the arm of the couch.

“Dude, what are yo-” He began, but his voice turned into an unintelligible slurry as Noctis went to work on the soft skin right where his jaw met his neck. As his teeth ground and pulled at the supple flesh, Prompto squeaked and whined, his arms making a token resistance, his hips slowly bucking upward. Noctis shifted his body down, pressing his own stiffening bulge against Prompto’s and ground along with him, letting out his own gasps in between his continuing bites.

“Don’t stop man…” Prompto managed to get his tongue working long enough to say that, and one of his wrists slipped free. The hand glanced down Noctis’ back and came to rest on his hip, his fingers digging into the waistband of Noctis’ pants. There was an odd desperation in his voice. There always was. As though every time this happened Prompto worried that he was dreaming, or that it might be the last. Noctis stopped nibbling on him, just for a bit. One of his hands, no longer concerned with pinning Prompto down, travelled down his body. It languorously admired the lines of Prompto’s tight, lean muscles, starting from his collarbone, working down the center line of his chest, and dancing along his abs before shifting behind him and pressing into the small of his back.

“Hey. Love you.” He whispered. And he meant it. He always did. And Prompto always let out a shudder, like a man expunging poison. His head tilted and his lips pressed against Noctis forehead. A tremor caught onto his voice as he reciprocated the words. And then he did something that Noctis wasn’t expecting.

Nimbly, his free hand snaked around to the front of Noctis pants and undid the buttons before pulling his cock free. It was so sudden that Noctis couldn’t prevent the gasp that burst from his mouth at the feeling of the warm flesh on his shaft. His hips bucked forward, thrusting into Prompto’s cupped hand, and he heard an infuriating chuckle. “Guess you’re not the only one who’s a tease.”

“I’m gonna kill you.” Noctis said and lunged up, kissing Prompto again, his tongue pressing inward as he kept grinding against the slow movements of Prompto’s palm. Not satisfied to let Prompto enjoy himself, Noctis pulled his hand free from the small of Prompto’s back, undid Prompto’s pants and began to rub at Prompto with the same cadence as Prompto’s motions. After that, Prompto could barely keep up the kiss, pulling away and gasping out a long “fuuuuuuck” before pressing his head down against the couch cushions, closing his eyes tight. ‘ _ Fuuuuuck’ was right  _ Noctis thought, staring down at Prompto as their hands slowly revved up. Right now, Prompto was beautiful. The way his face twitched and shifted. The way his chest rose and fell with his breaths. The way his muscles tensed with pleasure. Noctis could stare at him this way forever. And it made him hungry for more. They’d gotten this far a few times over the trip. Sharing a sleeping bag. Watching a movie while Ignis and Gladio were out. Never further than this though. And suddenly, staring down at Prompto as they both gasped and rubbed at each other, he wanted to take it further, wanted to feel Prompto tighten around him as they pressed against each other.

“Prompto…” Noctis gasped. “Please...let me….” Was he going to say “fuck you”? “Make love to you?”. The hand on his cock felt so good that it was hard to form sentences. But Prompto seemed to get the jist. His eyes opened and there was that look again. Mixed with an obvious desire, there was that look of fear. And not exactly the same one that he got when they were making out A different recognizable look. Something that Prompto only let through when he thought no one else was looking. That fear of being rejected. That shame that he didn’t deserve his place amongst Noctis’ friends. And when Noctis realized where that was coming from, a sudden thrill of apprehension flooded through him and he blushed, hard. It couldn’t be? Not the way Prompto acted.

“Wait…” Noctis said. “Are you…”

“Yeah.” Prompto said, and swallowed hard. “Surprised?”

“I mean, you sure don’t act like it.” Noctis couldn’t help but laugh a little.

“Yeah well, acting is something I’m good at.” 

“You scared?” Noctis asked, and gently rubbed at his chest.

“Wouldn’t you be dude?” Prompto said. “Don’t wanna fuck up a good thing.”

“Hey.” Noctis smiled down at him. “Ignis and Gladio let us have a room to ourselves tonight. That’s eight hours to keep trying. Unless you don’t want to?”

“Hell yeah, I wanna!” Prompto said. “Just, take it slow, alright? And wait a sec…” He rolled out from under Noctis and rummaged through his bag. With a flourish that was much more naturally in character for him, he plopped down a box of Shinryu condoms and a bottle of Brother’s brand lube. 

“How long you had those?” Noctis asked.

“Eh, for a while. I’ve kind of been waiting for you to make the move. And also sort of didn’t want Gladio and Iggy hear my cherry getting popped.” A bit of nervousness slipped back into him as he pulled his pants free and sat back down onto the couch. “Uh, mind if I do this first part myself?” He grabbed the bottle of lube and tossed the box of condoms to Noctis. After a long, steadying breath, he snapped open the bottle and squeezed it onto his fingers, before reaching down and massaging the fingers into his hole, letting out long breaths as he worked. Noctis pulled his pants free and moved to his side, sitting cross-legged and wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

“You’re okay, you’re doing okay.” He whispered, and Prompto’s nervous look of concentration shifted into a small grin. His other hand moved behind Noctis’ head and buried itself in his scalp, fingers tightening around the shock of hair as an intake of breath came in on a hiss. He’d pressed one finger inside of himself. Noctis kept up his whispered endearments, the hand on his shoulder tightening comfortingly. Another hiss. Another finger. And now Prompto was gulping in air, a mild sweat forming on his brow. “Take it slow. We got all night…”

“I’ve been waiting for this forever...” Prompto grunted. “...I don’t want to wait anymore, Noct”

“Then let me finish the job.” Noctis said, grabbing the lube bottle and soaking his own fingers. Prompto didn’t even resist, pulling his fingers free and allowing Noctis to push his fingers inside, slipping through the tightness and slowly scissoring his fingers open, feeling the resistance and the slow stretch. His own cock had softened slightly from the lack of attention, but the way Prompto was moaning now, as he was slowly opened up was helping that. Unbidden by anything but his own lust, Prompto kissed Noctis again, an aggressive, almost desperate kiss that Noctis had never seen from him before. It was like he was saying “I want this, I’ve always wanted it, I’ve lived every moment of my life desperate for this moment to happen and now it’s here and I’m about to explode.” All he actually said out loud was.  
  
“Show me how much you love me Noct.”

Noctis pulled his fingers free and with a little help from Prompto’s own unlubed hand, managed to extricate a condom from the box and wrap it onto his shaft. He almost pushed Prompto down, ready to wrap Prompto’s legs around him and take him while he lay back on the couch, but had a better idea. He sat back on the couch, and pulled Prompto onto his lap, staring up at him. “Take it at your own pace, okay?”

“Okay.” Prompto said, pushing himself up, staring down at Noctis with a ravenous look twinkling in his eyes. Noctis grabbed Prompto’s waist with one hand, helping to steady him, helping to guide him down. With his other hand, he held his cock in place, guiding it upwards. Soon, there was pressure against the tip as Prompto pushed down on him, a low moan sounding in his throat. The pressure built and built until Prompto let out a cry and the tightness against Noctis’ tip seemed to spread down the shaft. 

“You okay?” Noctis said, though he couldn’t help how fast his breathing had gotten.

“Just a lot.” Prompto said, taking deep gulps of breath. After a moment's pause, he kept pushing downward. His chin dropped to his chest, and he kept making tiny noises that sounded like whines. Noctis didn’t say anything. He just lay back against the couch, watching Prompto, keeping his eye out for any signs of actual discomfort. It was a moment he wanted to share with Prompto, a moment he’d wanted to share for a while, but it wouldn’t matter if Prompto moved too fast and hurt himself. Though it was also getting hard to concentrate on anything. The tightness of Prompto’s hole was spreading down Noctis’ shaft and the sensation would’ve driven anyone crazy. Add to that the look of concentration on Prompto’s face, as though every inch of him was focusing on the cock moving deeper and deeper inside of him, and Noctis was surprised he’d not already shot off. 

“Noct.” Prompto sounded dizzy. “Am I?”  
  
“Yeah.” Noctis said, Prompto’s ass sitting comfortably on his thighs, fully hilted on Noctis’ sword. “You good?”  
  
“Lemme get used to it.”  
  
“Take all the time you need.” He pecked at Prompto’s chest with his lips, tracing paths along constellations of freckles. Noctis’ brain burned. Right now he wanted to thrust upward, to make Prompto tremble, to make him cry out. The monster inside was reigned in for the moment. That would be for later. Now was the time to let Prompto make the moves. 

“This is fucking intense.” Prompto let out a long breath and pressed his forehead down onto the crown of Noctis’ head. His arms and legs lazily draped around Noctis’ body. “This is really happening, yeah?”

“Oh yeah.” Noctis grinned. “You’ve officially lost your virginity to the Crown Prince.”

“If I’da known it felt like this, I’d have jumped you senior year.”

“Would not have complained.” 

They sat together for a moment, not saying anything further, just listening to each other’s breathing, feeling their heartbeats flutter in matching tattoos. Then, Prompto’s eyes opened, almost drowsily and as he stared into Noctis’ eyes, he began to move. His abs clenched and relaxed as his hips shifted slowly up and down, the tightest part of his hole making a circular journey up and down Noctis shaft. It was the Prince’s turn to let loose with gasps, and his arms, already circling Prompto’s back, tightened. He couldn’t help himself. Noctis’ own hips responded, moving upwards in a tandem rhythm with Prompto. Words tumbled from his mouth. Short phrases of encouragement as Prompto let out little hisses at each thrust. Each word tugged at the corner of Prompto’s mouth. Slowly the vulnerable smile that Prompto had been wearing shifted, becoming that impish smirk that Noctis recognized and loved.

The smirk was dangerous, Noctis quickly realized, as Prompto began to bounce faster on Noctis’ lap. The quickly shifting feeling of pressure passing up and down his shaft, the tight warmth that he could feel even through the condom. It was a sensation that tempted him further, and he met Prompto’s movements in kind, thrust faster up into him, a shock of lust bursting through him as he saw Prompto’s body shake with the rhythm. Fingers dug into Prompto’s back and his face pressed into Prompto’s chest.

“Dude. Keep that up.” Prompto groaned. His voice had grown hoarse.

“I love you.” Noctis said, nuzzling into Prompto’s chest. 

“I love you too Noct. Please don’t stop.”

Noctis pulled his head back to look at Prompto again, and he saw on Prompto’s face the most beautiful smile in the world. His smirk had gone, replaced by a grin of pure relief and happiness. The smile wasn’t hard to decode. There had always been a fear inside Prompto. Where it came from wasn’t something that Noctis wanted to dig into, but it was as though Prompto were afraid at any moment that he’d lose Noctis, Gladio and Ignis, as though their acceptance would fade. And right now, at least as far as Noctis was concerned, that fear was melting away. Their bodies were pressed together, connecting, melded as one. Through that connection, Prompto could feel proof stronger than any words of how much Noctis accepted him, wanted him, loved him. 

A crescendo began to show in their motions, Noctis and Prompto amping up as they moaned. Repeated declarations of affection replaced moans, only interrupted by desperate, messy kisses. While one of Prompto’s arms stayed resolutely wrapped around Noctis, his other disengaged, the hand moving down to rub at himself. Almost as though he were embarrassed, he buried his face in Noctis’ shoulder, hoarsely repeating over and over again how much he loved Noctis. His whole body shook, not from the lust exactly, not from the sensation, but from an almost primal terror of how vulnerable he was, how enormous this moment was. Noctis closed his eyes, focusing only on the feeling of their bodies pressed tight together, focusing on the way the muscles of Prompto’s back bunched and relaxing, focusing on the way his cock felt like it was ready to explode from the heat coursing through his body.

As Prompto came, he didn’t cry out or moan or even yell. He simply let out a choked exhalation of breath as his hand dug into Noctis’ back. The hot cum splattered across Noctis’ stomach and chest and he couldn’t help but give Prompto an appreciative chuckle, even as his friend relaxed into his arms. Noctis’ own orgasm came quickly, giving Prompto a little bit of a louder moan that he normally might’ve just to let Prompto know that he’d finished. They sat together, Noctis letting his thrusts slowly fade away and before long they were just holding on to each other, panting and laughing. 

“That. Was. Great.” Prompto said.

“Worth the wait?” Noctis said.

“Kinda wish I hadn’t waited.” Prompto kissed Noctis, a long lingering kiss. “Or maybe I do. That was years worth of tension getting taken care of.”

“Like a bomb exploding.” Noctis gently and slowly lifted Prompto off of him and laid him down on the couch as he went to dispose of his protection. He’d not taken one step before Prompto grabbed his hand. And as he turned back, there was that warm, gooey smile again.

“Hey, I know I said this like...a lot a second ago.” Prompto said. “But...love you.”

“Love you too Prompto.” Noctis said, squeezing the hand. “You’re mine. And always will be. Now, let me go get rid of this.”

“Can’t it wait dude? I want some snuggles.” Prompto gave a theatrical whine.

“Nah, I need to get another one ready. You really think you're getting away with one go after that many years of foreplay?”


End file.
